Jungle
by motorcyclesfly
Summary: A visit to the tail section survivors' camp takes longer than expected after Richard makes a detour. Richard/Juliet in the jungle and the rain.


Title: Jungle

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Richard Alpert/Juliet Burke

Summary: A visit to the tail section survivors' camp takes longer than expected after Richard makes a detour. Richard/Juliet in the jungle and the rain.

Notes: Written for the Lost Anonymous Kink at morlockific. livejournal. com. The OP requested "juliet/richard. jungle!sex. brownie points if there is allusion that this is not their first time."

Warning: Probably one of the dirtiest things I've written. Sex is a bit graphic.

* * *

She had not quite mastered the fine art of moving silently through the jungle, Juliet reflected with chagrin as she stepped on a twig, snapping it loudly beneath her hiking boots. Unlike Richard, who stalked the jungle easily, maintaining utter silence - even when going barefoot, Juliet considered with awe - _she_ just seemed to grow clumsier and clumsier with each step. It was a miracle they had not already been discovered spying on the tail section survivors, what with her being prone to stumble over raised tree roots and be slapped in the face by palm fronds. _One might think_, she mused, _that after three years I'd have developed the knack_. There was no denying, however, that she was more comfortable at work in the lab then out here, in the dark jungle. Normally graceful, she was reduced to the awkwardness of a new fawn on inexperienced legs when trekking across the island's interior.

After bending to re-tie her boot lace, Juliet looked up, brushing back a strand of blonde hair that clung to her sweat-damp forehead. The humidity was getting to her, so she took a long draught from her canteen, then frowned. The trees seemed to press in against her; she had lost the trail. Worse, Richard, her sole companion, had apparently moved on without her. She narrowed her eyes, searching her surroundings for a glimpse of his jacket, but there was no sign of humanity.

"Richard?" Juliet spoke, a barely audible whisper. The wind rustled the tree tops; in the distance, a massive bird cawed. She took a few steps forward, no longer certain of her directions. "Richard?"

He stepped out of nowhere, a finger pressed against his lips, his dark eyes, seemingly kohl-lined, fixed on hers. Silently, he moved towards Juliet and caught her hand, pulling her north, away from the deserted Dharma station where the tail section survivors had set up their primitive camp. When Juliet made to speak, to apologize, he turned around, glancing at her over his shoulder, and picked up the pace. He did not release her hand, but dragged Juliet along with him, and for once she managed the immaculate silence that came so easily to Richard, stepping nimbly over splayed branches and slippery moss until they were far beyond the earshot of the airplane crash survivors.

The jungle gave way all at once; they had reached the lake with the pounding waterfall, and the roar of the cascading water was loud enough to cover their voices, should anyone be in the vicinity.

"I'm sorry," Juliet spoke, covering her face as she sighed. She had rarely felt so out-of-sorts since her first months on the island, but being so near the tail section camp had gotten to her. When she thought of them, the survivors attempting to scratch out a living from the unforgiving jungle, all she could see was Goodwin's face. It had scared her more than she realized, being so near the people who had casually killed one of her own. Worse was having to face the fact that, in a way, she had been relieved. Finally, there was nothing left to hide. "Richard, I'm really -"

The remainder of her words were drowned out when Richard leaned forward, capturing her mouth with his own. It was a quick kiss, but his gleaming eyes promised more, and when he beckoned to her, walking sedately down the path, Juliet followed at once.

Swallowed up by the dense foliage, they walked until the sound of the waterfall was a muffled roar in the distance. Thunder crackled overhead, abruptly, the way storms always came to the island, charging the air between them with electricity. Juliet paused, smoothing back her hair as she tipped her chin upwards, barely able to make out the darkening sky through the canopy of the trees. She was too busy studying the clouds to notice that Richard had approached her, drawing close. It was the feel of him, pressing against her suddenly, that drew her concentration back to the present.

"Richard," Juliet spoke in surprise, and then smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a kiss. A brief battle for dominance ensued, won by Richard when he slammed Juliet back against a tree, leaning forward with one hand against the tree for balance as he took her mouth, his sharp teeth nipping her bottom lip for a moment, sucking it, before delving past her lips with his tongue. He ground against her with his lower body, and Juliet, ignoring the scratches the rough bark of the tree trunk left against her back, reached forward, undoing his jacket and dropping it on the jungle floor before turning her attentions to removing his shirt. Bare-chested, Richard tore Juliet's shirt away, tossing it aside dismissively, thrusting his hand past the lace of her bra to free one of her breasts, which he sucked enthusiastically, his cock growing hard as she whimpered, pulling him close.

Somehow, they found their way to the ground, sprawled in the grass. Richard tugged Juliet's slacks off as she kicked off her boots. He slapped her hands away as she tried to undo his pants, grinding her wrists together almost painfully and pinning her hands down against the grass. Kneeling, he slid her damp thighs apart, his hand stroking her playfully through the silk of her underwear. Juliet uttered a soft sound of desire and Richard slid her underwear slowly down her legs, his palms sliding down her inner thighs, savoring the warmth of her skin. When the underclothes were off, he kissed one knee, then the other, trailing butterfly kisses up her thighs, his breath a hot plume against the sensitive skin.

Whispering his name, Juliet sighed happily as Richard kissed her stomach, then worked his way lower. His tongue slipped teasingly between her legs, tasting the moisture of her desire. Then he studied her with his dark eyes, almost smirking at the need writ plainly across her features.

"Richard," Juliet moaned, struggling against his grip on her wrists, wanting nothing more than to touch him. Her legs slid a fraction further apart and she looked at him, a scalding look of burning desire. "Please."

He raised an eyebrow, enjoying this. "Please what?"

Blushing slightly, Juliet turned her face away, ashamed of the obvious need. She thought of the hotel room, the night after he had finally convinced her to join the sham bioscience operation, Mittelos, and how drinks after dinner had turned into something more. He had done the same to her, torturing her with his control, teasing her for her neediness, a month after her arrival on the island, turning an innocent walking tour into something much more. Embarrassed, she thought of how she had screamed for him, begging him incoherently to fuck her, to please, please fuck her, and how good it had felt when he had finally deigned to give her the pleasure. She could tell Richard was as aroused as she. He pressed his rock-hard erection against her, a torment, but somehow, he was always in control.

"Please..."

He bent, licking her thigh, wanting permission to fuck her with abandon. With one hand, he undid his belt, casting it aside, then stroked her, slipping a finger inside her and feeling the tightness of her body as she rocked against him. "What, Juliet? What do you want?"

She closed her eyes, cheeks flaming. She strained upward, tempting him. "Fuck me, Richard. Please, please - please fuck me."

Nodding, Richard offered her a smile as he took off his trousers, his smile widening when Juliet raised an eyebrow, taking in the fact that he went commando. He was already fully erect, but the sight of Juliet, lips pursed in anticipation, cheeks stained red with blush, made him want her even more. Richard kissed Juliet, crushingly, releasing her hands. She stroked his erect cock, finally eliciting a sharp moan from him, and he slid her legs apart roughly, positioning himself. He kissed her thigh, then her stomach, and sucked at her breast, his muscles tensing as Juliet ran her hands over his back. Finally, he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him as he thrust inward with delicious slowness. Juliet's lip quivered as she tightened her muscles around Richard's cock, leaning upwards and kissing him back when his tongue plunged into her mouth hungrily. Thunder crackled overhead once more, and finally the clouds opened, spilling warm rain down upon the lovers.

There was desperation in their movements. Richard's rhythm quickened as he shivered, pleasure sweeping briskly over him as their bodies moved in unison amid the pounding rain. He lifted Juliet's legs, swinging them over his shoulders to allow him even more access to her body, and thrust in to the hilt, turned on completely by the thin scream of pleasure that escaped her lips. At the verge of losing control, Richard thrust forward quicker, slamming his body against Juliet's as she kissed him hungrily, her hands stroking his hair. He murmured her name against her lips, offering devouring kisses, breathing fast and heavy against her cheek. He had missed this, and enjoyed making the self-contained doctor whimper his name more than he cared to admit. Some of the roughness was loss of control, some was punishment for having discarded him in favor of Goodwin, but there was also no denying the tangle of emotions that swept through Richard, causing him to hold Juliet close, kissing her desperately as his thrusts became more erratic and hurried, urgent.

The friction grew more and more intense between them, and finally Juliet sucked in her breath, overwhelmed by the pleasure of the orgasm. Richard came a few seconds later, dragged over the edge by the ecstatic moans that passed Juliet's lips. He tensed above her, closing his eyes as the sensation overwhelmed him, and shuddered. Exhausted, he slumped against Juliet, smiling slightly as he felt her arms go around him, her hands stroking his hair. He kissed her cheek, smoothing her hair back from her forehead.

Twenty minutes later, having given it another go, they were finally dressed. Tired, but happy, Juliet pressed herself against Richard, kissing him longingly. She would not have minded another romp, but the sun was setting, and it would be dark soon. If they were not back by then, there would be questions, and the last thing she wanted was to raise Ben's suspicions. Pleased that the downpour would drench the scent of sex from their clothes and bodies and give an excuse as to their disheveled appearances, Richard kissed her back, already preparing a report on the tailies in his mind.

"Later?" Richard asked, tipping Juliet a wink with his smoldering eyes. He stood, barefoot, his jacket open and his shirt undone, his look becoming more intense and revealing as she paused before answering. When she smiled back, he sighed, reassured. "Come on, we should head back," he suggested, his fingers brushing hers. Hand in hand, they made their way through the newly damp jungle, moving towards the bunkers as the downpour diminished to mist.


End file.
